


Something Worth Getting Used To

by JustAHopelessRomantic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Narry - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3049166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/JustAHopelessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an idiot” Niall murmured fondly, reaching up and pushing a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear, letting his hand linger for a few seconds. Harry shut his eyes at Niall’s touch, Niall’s cold fingertips a relief against his flushed skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Getting Used To

The feeling of getting off stage is something that Niall will never get over. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heart pounding a mile a minute, the ringing in his ears. But nothing beat looking at the other guy’s glassy eyes, knowing they were feeling the exact same thing.

The show in Charlotte was smaller, it felt like they were back on the Up All Night Tour when they were playing smaller venues, just getting used to the idea of traveling the world together. Now look at them. Niall could still feel his heart pounding in his ears, his back was drenched with sweat and his body was buzzing with the crowds roar. He felt like he could take on the world.  
“Hey Nialler.” Niall turned to his right and Harry’s beaming face was staring back at him, Niall felt a smile break out on his face. “You look ridiculous Haz” Harry looked like a right mess with his hair thrown back in a hazardous bun and sweat clinging to his skin like second skin. It looked like he had ran a marathon, in all honesty the way Harry ran around on stage he probably had.

“Fuck you.” Harry drawled but there was no bite to it, if Harry’s smile was any indication. Niall snorted, “You wish Styles.” Quickly shooting Harry a cheeky smile and a thumbs up.  
Harry just smirked and threw his arm around Niall’s shoulder guiding him to the dressing room to change out of their tour outfits. “Is that so Mr. Horan.” Harry exclaimed playing along. Niall opened the door and took a deep breath, the cool air a welcomed reprieve to his flushed skin.

“I’m afraid so Mr. Styles.” Niall nodded seriously, he pulled at the hem of his shirt before pulling it off completely. “I don’t blame you, I’m irresistible.” Niall finished with a flourish of his hand and a wink. Harry just chuckled, throwing a shirt that hit Niall directly in the chest. “Yeah yeah don’t flatter yourself mate.” Niall let out a laugh and pulled the shirt over his head before plopping down onto the couch. Harry grumbled something under his breath but Niall was too busy trying to get comfortable on the couch to pay attention. The rush was beginning to wear off and the tiredness was beginning to set it. Niall could feel his eyes grow a bit heavier and he let out a yawn, he was completely knackered.The room was quiet except for the quiet sounds of Harry shuffling clothes and the buzz of chatter that was happening on the other side of the door. “That was a wicked show wasn’t it Nialler? Niall- Niall- are you even listening to me.”

Niall faintly heard Harry’s question, his eyes still closed and his mind thick with grogginess. He didn’t remember drifting off, until he felt a sudden weight on his lap.  
Niall's eyes shot open, suprise and amusement gracing his features “Oi get your fat arse of me” Niall attempted to push Harry of off him, but Harry just pushed against Niall harder, knocking Niall sideways onto the couch until he landed on his back. “Oomph Harry, you’re heavy” Niall gasped out when Harry plopped himself on top of Niall their bodies pressed flush against each other. All the breath leaving his lungs when Harry’s elbow jabbed him in the stomach. Harry winced and rubbed Niall's stomach as an apology, “Heeeyyy I am not and you weren’t listening to me.” Harry pouted, his eyebrows crinkling and his mouth turning down into a frown. Niall snorted and poked Harry’s dimple, he didn’t realize how close Harry actually was to his face until Harry let out an airy chuckle and Niall felt Harry’s minty breath ghost over his cheek. Niall briefly wondered that somebody could walk through the door and see them in this compromising position, but he couldn't get himself to care. 

“What’s gotten into you Haz, you’ve been so happy lately, not that I’m complaining?” Niall questioned his long haired friend who was currently lying in his lap and from the looks of it, had no intention of getting up soon. Niall might as well get comfortable.

“I am always happy when I’m with you Niall.” Harry let out softly folding his hands together on Niall's chest and laying resting his chin on top of them and Niall’s breath might have gotten caught in his throat and his heart might have skipped a beat when he saw shy smile on Harry’s face. They locked eyes and Niall swore his body was vibrating with the intensity of Harry’s gaze.

“You’re an idiot” Niall murmured fondly, reaching up and pushing a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear, letting his hand linger for a few seconds. Harry shut his eyes at Niall’s touch, Niall’s cold fingertips a relief against his flushed skin. Niall pulled his hand away and Harry’s eyes slowly opened, a whimper leaving his lips. Niall’s hand froze mid-air, the tension in the room was suddenly palpable. Niall doesn’t know how long they stayed in that position just staring at each other’s face, as if trying to memorize every detail, every eyelash, every curve, every mark… Niall suddenly felt vulnerable under Harry’s hazel eyes, his perfect eyes scrutinizing his imperfections, his flaws.

Harry brought his hand to Niall’s face and caressed the side of Niall’s face in a reassuring manner, like he knew what Niall was thinking. “You’re beautiful Ni.” Harry's raspy voice and penetrating green eyes left Niall breathless. His eyes dropped down to Harry’s lips, the urge to feel them overcoming him.

Niall let out an audible gasp when Harry moved even closer, their lips a hairs breadth away. Niall could feel goose bumps erupt over his skin and his breathing quickened, his chest tightened in anticipation. They stayed there for a couple of seconds just breathing in each other’s air, Niall found Harry’s eyes again, nervousness and hesitation shone brightly. Niall brought his hand up and pushed Harry’s forehead onto his own, he felt Harry close his eyes and his breath coming out in pants against Niall’s cheek. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Harry could feel it, “Kiss me.” Niall whispered, as if his voice would break the moment, Harry didn’t need to be told twice.

Niall never understood what people meant when they said that when you kiss the right person you would feel figurative fireworks going off in your brain. That when you found the right person, you would just know they were the one for you. He never believed them, but suddenly he had a reason too. Niall had never kissed a guy before, kissing a guy was incredibly different than kissing a girl. Niall’s kisses with girls were always tentative, sweet and soft. Harry’s lips were unbelievably soft don’t get him wrong. But Harry’s kiss was firm and he could feel Harry’s stubble brush his nose and it sent tingles throughout his body.

The kiss is slow and shy at first, like how they were, when they first met at boot camp during their X-Factor days. Niall smiled at the memory of sixteen year old Harry and he could feel Harry smiling back into the kiss.

The kiss turns playful and easy, like how they were when they were on the Up All Night Tour, still trying to get to know each other, learning each other, knowing each other more than they knew themselves.

The kiss turns passionate and raunchy when Harry bites on Niall’s bottom lip, his tongue prodding the inside of Niall’s mouth. Just like the Take Me Home Tour, when they were having the time of their lives traveling the world together. Each night bringing something new and exciting, and each day a new adventure.

The kiss becomes tender and loving, like the Where We Are Tour. Filled with inside jokes, whispered secrets and late night conversations. How they are constantly in awe and wonder of each other, how after so many years the novelty has never worn off.

Finally the kiss turns desperate. Desperate with need and want. Desperate with desire and comfort. Desperate for each other. They pulled apart begrudgingly when Niall felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen to his brain. Harry buried his face in the crook of Niall’s neck and Niall’s hand automatically went to Harry’s hair.

“That was amazing.” Harry breathed into Niall’s neck, his hot breath sending a chill throughout Niall’s body. Niall hummed his agreement and began carding his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry nuzzled further into Niall’s neck and pressed a small kiss to Niall’s pulse point. Niall tightened his arm around Harry’s waist as a million thoughts ran through his head. 

“Stop thinking so hard you’ll hurt yourself.” Niall heard Harry’s muffled voice and Niall pinched his hip in retaliation. Harry let out an unmanly squeak at the unexpected pain, “Niiiaalll that hurt.” Harry lifted his head to look at Niall and Niall stared back at him with playful eyes.

“That’s what you get.” Niall teased, knowing that Harry knew he was joking. A comeback was on the tip of Harry’s lip, but he couldn’t get himself to care when he saw Niall’s smile. Harry leaned in and gave Niall a quick peck on the lips. "We'll figure it out later." This was something they both could get very used too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was suddenly in the mood to write again and this popped out, I hope it wasn't too terrible. Haha hope you enjoyed some Narry fluff, who doesn't :) Let me know what you think and come check me out on tumblr if you would like!
> 
> Tumblr: hopelessly-a-romantic-blogger


End file.
